Of Blonde Hair and Nerds
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: But there she stands, torn between the best of both worlds. cb/sw
1. 069 Thunder

_AN ---So guess who got a fanfic100 claim?! That's right, me. And since everything I was interested in was already taken... I'm Chuck/Sarah. And the first Chuck claim, too! So, here we go... The beginning of a hopefully epic bunch of one-shots, haha. R & R and make my day!_

_Anything you recognize, I don't own. This goes for through-out this story._

* * *

Chuck had always thought of Sarah as a person somewhat akin to Wonder-Woman or a one-dimensional, supporting television character. Perfect in every way; gorgeous, spunky, lethal and generally hell on wheels. So it was with fascinating and yet horrifying that such a fearless warrior could be brought to her knees by something as harmless as a little rock-and-roll, courtesy of the sky. You know; angels crying, God bowling and all that. Panic immediately flooded him as she cowered, glaring at the ceiling. What if it started raining during a mission? Would she react like she had now? Would she totally shut down, leaving him (and possibly Casey, if he was lucky) to battle the evil forces of the moment alone?

But all fears were left immediately in the dust as Sarah instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, muttering something that wasn't meant for little ears. Suddenly, Chuck didn't care if he did get left defenseless, standing in the rain, as long as this moment lasted just an instant longer. Besides, it was nice to be the man in the relationship (fake as it may be) for once.

_---Cayenne_


	2. 086 Choices

_AN ---I had so much trouble getting the tense for this. Past seemed awkward, and so does present, but it's better... Oh well. R & R and make my week!_

* * *

As a secret agent for the CIA, you're taught many things. How to hide your emotions, how to defuse a bomb, how to withstand truth serum and, of course, how to kill a man with what you have on and around you. You're also supposedly taught how to make hard decisions quickly, and how not to regret the choice you made and stick with it, because what's done is done, and that's all there is to it. Sarah knows the theory, but apparently the actual training has failed her.

Truth is, she has made her decision the moment the ultimatum has been given. Sure, she has a certain loyalty (okay, a lot of loyalty, but still) to the CIA and Chuck, but Casey can take care of him, can't he? And the CIA won't fire her; she knows too much, she's too good at what she does. And Chuck's all grown up, after all. And she _loves_ Bryce. She _loves_ him and she had thought he was dead but he isn't,and isn't that all that matters? Being with someone she loves? Who wouldn't go with him, in her position?

But there she stands, torn between the best of both worlds, and if Chuck is just another mission, why she can't pick up the phone the hotel provided, why is this is so hard?

Suddenly, the sound lessens slightly and she glances up, instantly on high-alert. One of the phones has stopped ringing.

Her decision has been made for her, and, unlike she expects, her heart doesn't plummet, dread doesn't fill her. Slowly, slowly, she steps towards the still ringing phone, reaches down and picks it up.

She takes a deep breath. "Hello, Chuck; what is it, now?"

_---Cayenne_


	3. 082 If

_AN ---I like this one a little better then the last, but not much - I wasn't sure about the exact quote, because I couldn't find any Chuck transcripts. Anyone know of any? Review and earn my eternal love._

* * *

He has set it up so carefully, so cautiously, at least three times by now. He's silly to ask, silly to hope and put his heart on the line when there's nothing to gain, no chance of getting what he wants, no chance that Sarah can ever love him. Even if he isn't so, so far below her, Bryce still lingers on the edge of her mind, omnipresent, and it annoys the hell out of Chuck that he won't even let him get the girl in death. 

But still, time and time again, he does it. Might as well; he knows that Sarah can't possibly think any less of him. He's already the weak one, the stupid one, the vulnerable one, so it doesn't really matter what he does, anyway.

"Well, you know, if we were a real couple,"he always seems to add, and he pauses and prays that she contradicts him. Say, no, no, we are a real couple, no ifs, ands or buts about it. But she doesn't, she just smiles and nods, patiently waiting for him to get out of the car, and really, he doesn't expect her to do anything more.

_---Cayenne_


End file.
